Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Houseguests *Audrey Middleton *Austin Matelson *Becky Burgess *Clay Honeycutt *Da'Vonne Rogers *Jace Agolli *Jackie Ibarra *James Huling *Jason Roy *Jeff Weldon *John McGuire *Julia Nolan *Liz Nolan *Meg Maley *Shelli Poole *Steve Moses *Vanessa Rousso Voting History Future Seasons '''Becky Burgess''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 2'', where she finished in 5th place. '''Liz Nolan''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 4'', where she finished in 5th place. '''Austin Matelson''' and '''Da'Vonne Rogers''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 5'', where they finished in 16th and 11th place. '''Austin Matelson''', '''Jace Agolli''', and '''Vanessa Rousso''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 6'', placing in 5th, 4th, and 2nd place respectively. '''Jackie Ibarra''', '''Jason Roy''', and '''Julia Nolan''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 15th, 5th, and 10th place respectively. '''John McGuire''' was also considered for ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', but was ultimately not chosen. '''Jace Agolli''' and '''James Huling''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 8'', finishing in 5th and 3rd place respectively. '''Shelli Poole''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 9'', finishing in ??? place. Season 2 New Houseguests *Amanda Hansen *Amy Crews *Brian Hart *Corey Brooks *Daniele Donato *Janelle Pierzina *Jodi Rollins *Josh Feinberg *Kalia Booker *Marvin Latimer *Monet Stunson *Nick Uhas *Parker Somerville *Will Wikle *William Collins Returning Houseguests This is the first season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future Seasons '''Corey Brooks''', '''Daniele Donato''', and '''Jodi Rollins''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 4'', where they finished in 11th, 3rd, and 12th place respectively. '''Kalia Booker''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 6'', where she finished in 15th place. '''Brian Hart''', '''Daniele Donato''', '''Janelle Pierzina''', and '''Nick Uhas''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 6th, 11th, 16th, and 12th place respectively. '''Parker Somerville''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 9'', finishing in ??? place. Season 3 Houseguests *Alex Colodonato *Allison Nichols *Brittany Martinez *Eddie McGee *Eric Ouellette *Erika Landin *Frank Eudy *Hayden Moss *James Rhine *Jen Diturno *Jennifer "Nakomis" Dedmon *Jozea Flores *Judd Daughtery *Kaitlin Barnaby *Keesha Smith *Tiffany Rousso Voting History Future Seasons '''Jozea Flores''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where he finished in 1st place. '''Jozea Flores''', '''Judd Daughtery''', '''Kaitlin Barnaby''', and '''Keesha Smith''' returned as houseguests for ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 13th, 3rd, 8th, and 7th place respectively. '''Erika Landin''' and '''Hayden Moss''' were also candidates to return for ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', but were ultimately not selected. Season 4 New Houseguests *Bunky Miller *Carol Journey *Chiara Jude Betri *Drew Daniel *Enzo Palumbo *Jennifer Vasquez *Jerry MacDonald *Laura Crosby *Lawon Exum *Nicole Franzel *Paul Abrahamian *Russell Kairouz Returning Houseguests This is the second season, after season 2, to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future Seasons '''Enzo Palumbo''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where he finished in 8th place. '''Jerry MacDonald''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 6'', where he finished in 7th place. '''Daniele Donato''', '''Jerry MacDonald''', and '''Nicole Franzel''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 11th, 2nd, and 4th place respectively. '''Jennifer Vasquez''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 8'', finishing in 15th place. Season 5 New Houseguests *April Dowling *Bronte D'Acquisto *Cassi Colvin *Donny Thompson *Eric Littman *Frankie Grande *Jacob Heald *Jordan Lloyd *Lisa Donahue *Memphis Garrett *Natalie Cunial *Shannon Dragoo Returning Houseguests This is the third season, after seasons 2 & 4, to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future Seasons '''Austin Matelson''', '''Bronte D'Acquisto''', '''Donny Thompson''', and '''Memphis Garrett''' returned as a houseguests on ''Big Brother 6'', finishing in 5th, 12th, 13th, and 3rd place respectively. '''Donny Thompson''', '''Frankie Grande''', and '''Jozea Flores''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 9th, 14th, and 13th place respectively. '''Natalie Cunial''' was also a candidate to return as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'' but was ultimately not chosen. Season 6 New Houseguests *Amanda Zuckerman *Candice Stewart *Casey Turner *Hardy Ames-Hill *Ian Terry *Jean Jordan *Tonya Paoni *Zakiyah Everette Returning Houseguests This is the fourth season, after seasons 2, 4, & 5, to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future Seasons '''Donny Thompson''', '''Jerry MacDonald''', and '''Zakiyah Everette''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 9th, 2nd, and 1st place respectively. '''Amanda Zuckerman''', '''Jace Agolli''', and '''Tonya Paoni''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 8'', finishing in 12th, 5th, and 7th place respectively. Season 7: All-Stars Houseguests This is the fifth season, after seasons 2, 4, 5, & 6 to feature former houseguests returning to the game. This is also the only season to have the cast be composed of strictly former houseguests. 14 houseguests were voted into the house by both the public and the producers, while 2 additional houseguests were voted into the public as part of a "Wildcard Twist". Candidates Voting History Season 8 New Houseguests *Danielle Reyes *Derrick Levasseur *Glenn Garcia *Jessica Hughbanks *Joe Arvin *Joey Van Pelt *Jun Song *Mike Dutz *Paulie Calafiore *Ronnie Talbott *Sharon Obermueller Returning Houseguests This is the sixth season, after seasons 2, 4, 5, 6, & 7 to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future Seasons '''Danielle Reyes''' and '''Derrick Levasseur''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. Season 9